


King

by XxDepressedShipperxX



Series: Taylor Swift based songfics [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDepressedShipperxX/pseuds/XxDepressedShipperxX
Summary: Summary: Fluffy trash! Kagehina falling in love.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Taylor Swift based songfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818895
Kudos: 3





	King

Title: King-King of my heart~Taylor swift

Summary: Fluffy trash! Kagehina falling in love.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or songs that are involved or mentioned during this story.

Kageyama made up his mind after what happened in middle school. He knew he was better off being alone. He was going to keep his distance from everyone in high school, submitting to his destiny as lonely king of the court. All of that changed though when he met Hinata.  
*Small Time Skip*  
All at once Kageyama felt the walls he had built up and around himself crumble to pieces. They had only met a few weeks ago but Kageyama was already helpless when it came to Hinata.  
*Time Skip*  
Hinata's confession finally slipped out after a particularly stressful practice game. Tsukishima was teasing Kageyama about being king of the court like always, and like always Hinata just had to react without thinking.  
“Kageyama can't be the king of the court anymore because he’s already the king of my heart.”  
Tsukishima snorted loudly and left his shoulders shaking with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Part six what did you think?


End file.
